Is this Real?
by Lightningbolt81
Summary: Missy/Leonard pairing
1. Chapter 1

(Dream)

Leonard walks in to the kitchen and sees Missy in the kitchen making breakfast dressed in a robe.

"Missy why she's here so early?"

"well I spent the night."

"who's bed did you sleep in?"

since he didn't notice the couch pulled out.

"uh yours, did you want me to sleep on the couch after we slept together? "  
"We slept together?"

"Are you okay?"

"it's early. "

"What about Sheldon's reaction? "

"He's gone away a conference for the weekend."

She goes down to her knees and pulls him out and sucks, almost causing him to lose his footing. She sucks him unto his unloads in her mouth.

She stands goes over to him puts her hands on his shoulders gives him a deep kiss and says "let me worry about him, would you like to go a round as its Saturday or several. ?" She says as his pants are still at his ankles as she undoes her robe with nothing underneath it.

He goes down on her as he makes her cum several times as he licks her good.

My god he has some tongue, she says as he makes her cum.

He stands her up and turns her around as her hands are on the counter as he slides his dick into her wet pussy as he pounds into her and before long she's calling out his name as both cum.

After that he pulls her into his room for several rounds, within minutes Missy is calling out Leonard's name in pleasure.

Leonard wakes up to the sun shining on his face, he rolls over and sees missy wrapped in sheets in his bed, he pulls them back just enough to not wake her and notices neither of them are clothed.

Damn it was real. How did that happen? Leonard think. Oh yeah he remembers.

Missy was upset by breaking up with her boyfriend, he offered her a warm beverage. She complains about her dating life, he asks since she can't seem to find a guy or a nice one he asks why not give him a chance. The next thing he remembers she kisses him in the lips and not a regular one, but a deep one, she pulls him up and leads him to his bedroom.

"Missy, I want to know I don't want to take advantage of you, so I don't want you to wake up regretting this in the morning. "

"Leonard. " she goes to kiss him again.

"Okay then."

As he goes to undress and missy let's her dress fall to the floor, leaving Leonard speechless at Missy in only a bra and panties. I'm not going to last long.

He tells her to lay on her back, as he removes the garments as he licks her pussy causing her to cum a couple times, Leonard removes his boxers as he slides in her wet pussy with ease as she instructs him to fuck her. He grabs the headboard and pounds, she places her ankles at his shoulders as she stretches her long legs out.

"Shit Leonard." As she feels another coming. Before long he cums in her womb.

She gets on him and rides him until both climax and until both are exhausted.

Oh yeah how can I forget that. Leonard thinks before going back to sleep.

xxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

"Hmm." Missy groans waking up.

"Hey you." She says to Leonard and gives him a kiss, since they're still naked they didn't have to waste time getting rid of those pesky clothes.

She pulls the blanket off of him and she can tell he's already hard for her.

She grabs a hold of his dick and puts it in her mouth.

I could get use to this Leonard thinks, not only can I be me around her, but she's beautiful, tall, smart and caring and understanding.

Before long Leonard fell himself tighten up, knowing he doesn't have much long, he runs his hands through her beautiful dark hair and she pulls out and instructs him to cum on her tongue. Seeing her beautiful blue eyes staring at him as his tip rests on her tongue would've made him cum if he wasn't already about too.

She pushes him back on the bed, and gets on top of him, Leonard places both hands on her breasts and massages them and her nipples, making her wetter and causing her to almost cum.

As she rode him, he matched her movements. Either he was getting better at this, which is a possibility or he was damn good, which is also an possibility . Penny did keep him around for a long time. A girl like that likes sex so something had to be good. Plus Sheldon did complain how loud they'd be. He sure couldn't keep Penny around if he wasn't do something right. Missy thought.

Before long she can feel her orgasm approaching.

"Oh God Leonard yes!" She shouted out as she came. Normally she'd feel embarrassed if she came first, but with Leonard, she knew there was a possibility of at least a second orgasm.

As she feels him still hard, she leans forward, places a hand on the back of his head and brings it right to her breasts.

"You like those Leonard? I think they need some attention as well."

As Leonard began to multi task, trusting inside Missy and sucking on her breasts, he knew neither had much left, he grabs her ass and scoots her forward to get as much of him in her and to get closer to her breasts.

He felt both tighten up shortly after that, Missy arches backwards, like a slinky, he loved how flexible she is, made the sex better and plus they could always try new positions.

She arches backwards and grabs hold of the edge of the bed and Leonard places both hands on her hips as he thrusts over and over. Until.

"Oh Leonard. Oh Leonard shit. Oh God yes. That's it right. Oh shit. I'm about to-"

"Yes!"

"Oh Missy!" As he thrusts one final time as he cums inside her.

After several minutes as she's still on top, then both of their stomachs growl. Causing both to laugh.

"Guess we haven't eaten anything since breakfast." She says.

"Appears that way or we've burned up a bunch of calories off."

As they get up, they just throw on robes and go to the kitchen to make something. As both cook, they try and keep their hands off each other but since all they have is robes on, it was easier said than done.

Missy would be stirring the spaghetti and Leonard would grab Missy(safely from the stove) place her against the counter flip the back of her robe and insert inside of her until both cummed.

But Leonard wasn't the only one, Missy would spin him around get on her knees until he blew his load.

After dinner, they quickly put the dishes in the dishwasher and raced to the bedroom, they threw off the robes as soon as they got to Leonard's room.

"Shouldn't we brush?" Missy asked.

"Breath mint?" Leonard said grabbing a pack from his bedside drawer.

"Perfect." She said putting one in her mouth.

"You know I didn't get desert." Leonard says.

"Oh." I sure hope he's not wanting desert I just want to screw this wonderful man.

"Yeah." He said and gets on his knees and kisses her belly button and places his tongue inside Missy's pussy, before long she was very wet as she wrapped her legs around his head and arched her pelvis up as to get all of his tongue in, as his warm wet tongue did its magic, she'd dig her nails into the sheets and then grab hold of his hair as her orgasm finally hits her.

"Oh God Leonard you're amazing!" She shouts.

Leonard is eating me every time we have sex.

"Wow. " She says trying to catch her breath, you sure know to eat some pussy.

"You like it huh?"

"No. I love it."

He then as she her breathing has returned to normal, Leonard guides his penis inside her.

"Oh yeah Leonard stick it in there. This pussy belongs to that dick now."

Oh yes music to my ears Leonard thinks, only thing better is if she said I love you.

"Oh yeah Leonard just like that. Fuck me Leonard, fuck me nice and good, make me nice and sore in the morning."

As Missy's legs are wrapped around his midsection, and her arms wrapped around his back he grabs the headboard to pound into her as much as possible and judging by her moans and other noises he was definitely hitting the right spots.

As she threw her head back and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as another orgasm hit her. Damn Leonard just cum already before I pass out.

"Oh Leonard, cum for me baby, cum inside me, cum in my fertile womb. Give us smart and beautiful babies." God she knew that would definitely take him there.

Before long he lets go and cums in Missy's pussy, damn how does he have so much cum. She wasn't expecting him to unleash that much. Wasting expecting him to have that much left.

As Leonard is thrusting as Missy is moaning and talking he can't believe this is happening. As he feels himself tighten up, I hope she's not on birth control. He thinks.

"Oh Leonard, cum for me baby, cum inside me, cum in my fertile womb. Give us smart and beautiful babies. " Which is music to his ears. As he sends a tidal wave into her womb. Guess that answers it. So she loves me and wants to start a family. Wow this is happening fast. As the last of his cum exits him, he pulls out and leaves a trail off of his tip and notices just how much he emptied into her.

Damn did he have some saved up or what. Missy thought.

As Leonard pulled out and laid down, he wanted to ask about them, but exhaustion over took her and she feel asleep. So Leonard closed his eyes and dreamed of waking up next to Missy with a couple kids in a two story house in the suburbs.

So did Leonard get Missy pregnant or not?

Xxxx

Leonard's dream of him and Missy being married in the suburbs two story house a couple kids.

Wake up fuck, then shower and fuck and breakfast then fuck again(Leonard asks where it's going) before Sheldon returns and Then They tell Sheldon that afternoon.

xxx


	3. Chapter 3

So we only have a couple more hours before my brother comes back so why don't we not waste time until the party pooper is back, with that Leonard pulls the sheets aside and slides in.

Mm missy groans, as he leaves soft kisses on her breasts making her wetter, she wraps her legs around him before he starts to hit the right spot causing her to throw her legs in the air and spread them far apart as she digs her fists into the sheets as he drives in deeper.

"God yes. Yes yes yes yes!"

She cries out louder and louder until she climaxes.

Penny must be at a friends or some guy because how she hasn't heard missy they have no clue, missy isn't that loud, so Leonard is definitely bringing it out of her to say the least.

She looks up and notices Leonard isn't done, well I didn't mean the 2 hours till he is back literal.

Fuck me leonard, fuck me nice and good, make me sore.

Make me your slut, make me your fuck buddy. Make me yours, make me whatever you want.

Leonard grabs her by her thighs and picks up speed and drives in more

Holy shit she cries out, before long she feels another one coming and soon her eyes roll into the back of her head as she climaxes and soon Leonard cums in her.

Several minutes later she gets on top and starts to rock as Leonard plays with her breasts and runs his hands up and down her ass and spanks them a few times. He places his hands on her hips and thrusts until both cum.

As they head to the Shower they notice they have half an hour left, Missy goes down on Leonard until he unloads in her mouth, she grabs a hold of his dick and leads it into her pussy, Leonard places a arm around her midsection and fucks her until both cum.

As they get dressed and leave the bathroom, Sheldon arrives.

Shower sex

Hmm. Missy feels Leonard lips and hands all over.

"Oh Leonard." She moans.

"Leonard would you like to take this to the shower?"

Would I?

Hell yeah.

He gets up quick and pulls her up out of the bed.

Both head to the shower already nude.

Leonard already hard as a rock, just watches Missy's ass swing back and forth, and doesn't know how he doesn't cum then he has no idea.

They step into the shower, Missy lower herself onto Leonard.

She'll admit, he's not huge buy any means. But he's not exactly small either, not close and given his stature, he looks a little big.

Mmm. As she goes all the way down.

Leonard doesn't know how much longer he has. As soon as he thinks this, he cums down her throat.

She stands up and places her leg around his hip and leads Leonard's dick into her center. Leonard places a hand on her hip and starts penetrating, he starts sucking each nipple, while he continues to thrust her.

Oh god this feels so good, I don't know what or if I'm just crazy, but I think this is the best sex I've had. As she feels him to start to pick up speed and soon she feels her orgasm hit.

"Oh shit Leonard."

"Yes! Leonard!"

As she cums.

"Wow." As her legs feel jelly.

He instructs her to turn around, she places her arms on the wall and sticks her ass out, he slides his Dick into her slick folds, then starts to penetrate.

Mmm.

"Oh Leonard." She moans.

I seriously could get use to this. She thinks.

I can't believe this is happening. I thought it'd be one time that night. But over and over, this is heaven. I continue to have sex with her? Maybe my future kids will be tall?

God I love this woman.

"Oh fuck Leonard."

"Yes harder."

As he goes in harder.

He slaps each ass a couple times.

"Oh yes Leonard. Slap my ass."

"Oh shit Leonard."

"Yes! Oh god Leonard you're amazing!" As she cries out as her orgasm hits and soon after Leonard's does the same.

They get out of the shower and wrap each other in towels and head to his room.

Leonard can't keep his hands off of her.

"Oh Leonard. More? Okay, but last round or I'll pass out soon."

She drops the towel and lays down on her back.

As Leonard does the same, she looks at him, he looks like he has a big dick.

He pushes her legs further apart, he grabs her ankles and pulls her up closer to him, she almost cummed as she slides onto him.

Soon he starts to penetrate, she throws her head back and sticks her long legs straight into the air, as Leonard just pumps away.

She has no idea what's going on. Is this just sex or is she starting to feel something.

She better figure it out in a few hours when her brother gets home. She sure can't say oh yeah "I'm just fucking your roommate/friend Sheldon, you don't mind do you?"

She's so perfect. Leonard thinks. I love her so much. I know Sheldon will come around. I can see us in the suburbs, with 4-6 kids running around. Oh this is so perfect.

"Ahh Leonard."

"Oh my god yes!"

"Ahh. Yes! Yes! Yes!" As she cries out. Moments later he dumps a load in her womb.

She looks down, as he pulls out. Goodness he has a lot of cum. As she lays back down as she falls asleep shortly after.

Xxxx

They have about 30 mins before Sheldon is to be back.

"Leonard I know this is crazy but what what about going to Vegas right now?"

"Any particular reason?"

"Wait you mean to elope?"

"I know it's crazy."

"Yes."

He goes and grabs a bag and gets some clothes for both and writes Sheldon a note saying he went to visit his father and missy is with friends.

(Few hours later)

Can't believe this is happening, this is crazy missy.

Leonard can't believe how fast this is going, overjoyed to be marrying someone as beautiful as Missy.

"Missy I'll do everything to make you happy and to make you smile."

"Leonard you're not normally the guys I go out with maybe that's why I feel the way I do with you."

As the exchange their vows and head to the suite.

"Leonard really you don't have to pick me up, I know it's tradition."

"I have some upper body strength."

Shocking her and him as well he was able to pick her up and place her on the bed.

"Guess you do."

They start kissing, as missy removes some clothes, she runs her hands to his waistband and pulls his pants down and strokes him before sucks him off till he explodes in her mouth.

She removes her clothes, Leonard makes his way and goes down on her, causing her to dig her hands in the sheet.

This is too much she thinks.

"Oh god Leonard." She cries out and before long she cums.

Leonard slides in her moist center, he goes slow until he goes in faster and faster, catching missy off guard and making her lose control, holy shit, I'm not going to last long, if possible he's getting better, not that he needed to.

"Fuck me Leonard. Yes yes yes." She cries out.

She spreads her legs as far as possible and throws them high in the air as Leonard grabs her by the ankles and places them on his shoulder

"That's right baby."

Before long she feels her walls crashing down

"That's it Leonard. Yes yes yes!"

"Cum for me, cum in me and get me pregnant on our wedding night." Which they later find out he did.

Minutes later he leashes a wave inside her unprotected womb before pulling out.

They lay there and catch their breath to get up for the next round.

She gets in doggy style position, he slides in and starts thrusting,

"Yes Leonard yes."

He spanks each ass a few times, if possible it made her wetter.

"Yes Leonard spank my ass. Spank it hard."  
He continued to spank her and thirst her until he unloaded in her.

After a few minutes of catching their breath they fell asleep.

Xxxx

Missy was in the shower until she felt something to poke her and hands around her midsection.

"Need any help a male voice?" Replies.

Soon the fingers slide to her center and enter, causing missy to moan and throw her head back until the fingers stopped fucking her.

With wobbled legs she goes to her knees and sucks off her now husband, she lets him shoot her in the face, only in the shower.

She places her hip around his as he guides his dick into her center and proceeded to fuck her as he kisses her lips and neck until both climax.

"I could get use to that kind of morning." She jokes.

"Well we have our whole lives, you just might get it."

"I better."

As she gets dressed and heads back to the room.

Since they mostly just screwed for the next couple days, she's not sure why she put clothes on or brought any outside of the ones she came in with.

(2 days later)

They wish they didn't have to leave but have to get back.

"Want to tell him or let him figure out on his own ?"

"I don't think he would figure it out, he might think you're making a play for me, maybe dating but not this."

"How bout if he hasn't figured out anything we tell him after a week maybe 2."

"Okay, as long as you're not chickening out in telling him."

"I'm not. just worried about Sheldon's reaction.'

"you have nothing to worry about, he'll stop speaking if he's enough, before he comes around."

Xxxxx


End file.
